Star Fox and the Hedgehog
by sonicheroes4ever
Summary: This story takes place on Dinosaur planet durind Star Fox Adventures, but it has a few X-over characters!
1. Chapter 1: Test Flight

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or Star Fox, they belong to nintendo.

Sonic's universe

At the Mystic Ruins in a labratory a two tailed fox works on his latest invention, a plane that is the fastest ever and doesn't need to refuel. This fox is none other than Miles Prower, but his friends call him Tails, because he has two tails. His pride and joy is aviation and that is what he's working on now, his newest plane the Tornado 2. The Tornado 2 is a blue biplane that (hopefully) runs on a Chaos Emerald. This is the fuel that the wants to run his plane because it's doesn't run out.

"Finally done" exclaims Tails. He just finished the Tornado 2. "Now to test fly it" he says cheerfully. "So, you're finally done" asks a blue hedgehog. "Oh! Hi, Sonic, yeah I'm finally done." responds Tails. "I'm just about to test fly it. Would you like to come"

"Sure" Sonic exclaims as he hops on top of the wing. "O.K. here we go" Tails yells as he hops into the cockpit and starts the engine.

The plane starts out slowly, but gains incredible speed down the take off ramp. Soon they are miles above the Mystic Ruins.

"Everything seems to be working fine, the energy emitted by the Chaos Emerald is stable and the plane is handeling well" Tails shouts over his sholder to Sonic. "That's great, but we have company" Sonic yells as he points to an ominous aircraft in the distance!

"Oh, no it's Eggman" Tails states as the aircraft overshadows the Tornado 2. "Hey, Tails, lets fly circles around that overstuffed egg" Sonic says in his usual cocky attitude. "Alright Sonic! Just hold on tight" Tails yells as he moves his plane into attack position.

"Ha ha ha! You think your plane could damage my flying fortress? You fools must have a death wish" yells a fat mustached man from his bridge on his fortress. He is none other than Doctor Eggman (aka Robotnik). "Give up the emerald or perish" laughs the villan.

"Fat chance, Eggman" Sonic says in discust. "Fine, I'll take it by force! Fire the Egg Cannon" Eggman screams to one of his robot lackeys.

"Yes my master" says a robotic voice. The front of the flying fortress slowly opened up and a huge beam blasts at Sonic and Tails.

Tails tried to avoid the blast, but it was no use! He couldn't avoid it and it took out the wing opposite of where Sonic was and a good part ot the engine!

"Oh, no! The Chaos Emerald's output just increased ten fold Sonic" Tails reports to Sonic as the plane spins wildly out of control.

"Meaning What Tails" Sonic asks"I don't know, but it's not good! Ahhhhhhh" Suddenly a bright green light appears and engulphs the Tornado2! Sonic and Tails opened thier eyes to see that they were being thrown through space. They began to feel very dizzy and their speed increased to insane speeds, stars were whipping by as bright lines and then another bright green light occured and they were spit out of the warp! Then they started to fall through the black raining sky down to the Earth below"Ahhhh" they screamed in unison!

Miles below Sonic and Tails an older blue fox is riding on an orange cloudrunner! Her name is Krystal and she is looking for the answers of her parents death and tne destruction of Cerinia her home planet. Her searching has lead her to Dinosaur Planet. She is responding to a garabled distress signal from "a palace in the clouds" The cloudrunner is taking her to Krazoa Palace to answer this distress call!

Suddenly a huge piece of blue wreckage falls in front of them and knocks her staff out of her hands! As the staff falls with the wreckage she yells "mo jkuvv" in dino language, in english it's "my staff" Then she looks behind to see a huge flying pirate ship closing in on them!


	2. Chapter 2:The New Enemy

**Chapter 2 The New Enemy**

Kyrstal imediatly got ready to fight the huge pirate ship headind for her. "Stupid General Scales, he won't get me this time!" she said to her cloudrunner friend.

He roared back to her and made a dash at the opposing pirate ship the Galleon. Lightning clashed and the rain poured as the couldrunner and Krystal flew toward the ship.

Krystal aimed a blue magical burst at the broad side of the Galleon, it was just about to hit when the Galleon phased out of existense and a much larger red ship appeared!

"What the heck is that!" said the cloudrunner in a screechy voice. "I don't know, but it's much too big to attack! Lets get out of here!" said Krystal in a worried tone as she gawked at this ship that made even the Greatfox look small!

The cloudrunner banked right as the great unknown ship fired a laser beam at them! "Whoa! That was close!" squawked the paniced cloudrunner. Then suddenly the ship opened up and a powerful tractor beam surrounded Krystal and her cloudrunner. They were pulled in as Krystal blacked out!

She awoke several hours later with a poundind headache and a dry mouth. She looked around for her friend cloudrunner, she noticed she was in a small, dark jail cell and she saw strange computers everywhere and small robots constantly scrubbing the floor. Her eyes the came to a fat shady figure leering at her. She gasped as the lights flickered on and she saw that the figure was an alien she never saw before!

It was some sort of hairless ape with a large, bushy, and orange mustache that stood out on both sides of its face. It had on goggles that covered its eyes and it was grinning evily at her. She could tell that it was not a peaceful traveler! It also wore a red jacket made of a material she couldn't tell what it was and black pants that connected to its shoes.

"Hello, my dear. I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik! The greatest scientist in the universe!" he said to Krystal.

Krystal couldn't tell what he was saying in his language, but it sounded like he was introducing himself as Robotnik. "Xocce, Dr. Robotnik. A'm Krystal." she said back to him in dinosaur language.

"Krystal, eh?" he said confused. "Welcome to my master piece the Egg Carrier advanced!" he proclaimed as he threw his hands up into the air. "Consider yourself as a prisoner of the Eggman Empire! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"Nxuk?" asked a confused Krystal. She now knew for certain that she was not with someone who could be trusted. "Hmmm. Oh yeah, the translater Fox gave me! Maybe it has his language on it." she said to herself as she turned it on.

"Um, hello Dr. Robotnik?" she asked. He suddenly turned around and said "So, you can speak after all!" Krystal could feel the displeasure in his voice and became nerveous. She gathered her courage and said "Why have you locked me up? I have done nothing to you!"

"My dear, its not what you have done, its who you're going to help me lure to this planet!" he said in a smug voice. "Fox? You're gonna lure Fox? But why?" she asked.

"Well I have a deal with someone who really wants Fox dead. It a deal where he scratches my back and I scratch his! Bwa ha ha ha!" he wispered evily.

"Oh no!" Krystal wispered back.


End file.
